Deadliest Warrior Max
by TheDnDking
Summary: Since Deadliest Warrior is one of my favorite shows of all time, and so many people doing their own, I decided to try my hand at it. I would really like to thank Sgt. Reynol for inspiring me with the best Deadliest Warrior fic on this site. R&R please!
1. Sora vs Starkiller

Author's Note: I do not own Deadliest Warrior, Star Wars, or Kingdom Hearts. All the spells used by Sora are in their Kingdom Hearts 1 form.

**Sora**

(Sora with his the Keyblade stands in front of a black screen before assuming a battle stance)

The wielder of the Keyblade and savior of several worlds.

(Shows Sora defeating several Heartless)

**Starkiller**

(Starkiller stands in front of a black screen, activates his lightsaber and strikes a battle stance)

The secret apprentice of Darth Vader who would later set the rebellion into motion.

(Shows Starkiller killing a Clone Trooper with his lightsaber before blasting another with the force)

_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters __are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first-century science, we find out what would happen when the two go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

In the fight club, two boys clash with key shaped swords. While an old man meditates and a droid examines a weapon resembling a flashlight.

_Welcome to the Fight Club, where a team of doctors, scientists, and combat experts gather to compare to warriors with very unique signature weapons._

_Sora__: The boy chosen by destiny to stop the advancement of darkness._

_Vs._

_Starkiller__: A Sith turned Jedi hand trained by Darth Vader._

**Sora:**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 135 lbs.**

**Gear: 6 lbs.**

**Armor: None**

**Starkiller:**

**Height: 6'1"**

**Weight: 145 lbs.**

**Gear: 2 lbs.**

**Armor: None**

A red headed, spiky haired man entered the club.

_Biomedical Engineer __**Squint **__will run the tests to test just how much damage each warrior can do._

"This fight is incredibly interesting," Squint said, "Each side only has one physical weapon; all the others are generated from the warrior."

A man with swept back brown hair and a lab coat examined a ballistic gel torso.

_Trauma doctor __**Rush **__will examine the outcome of the tests to tell the lethality of each weapon._

"Each warrior is packing serious fire power here," Rush said, "Who knows how close this fight will turn out."

A somewhat chubby blond man sat at a keyboard.

_Computer expert __**Glitch **__will run the results of the test into a fight simulator to run the combat of the two warriors._

"I can't wait to see how this fight turns out." Glitch said, "On one side we have a kid who trained himself but carries a legendary weapon. And on the other, we have a guy hand trained by a great fighter but carry a generic weapon. This will be a test of weapon against training."

_Both fighters have experts cheering them to victory. And the ones representing the Keyblade wielder are very confident._

A teenage boy with silver hair clashed blades with one dressed in all black with spiked blond hair.

_Much like Sora, __**Riku **__is a Keyblade wielder. He grew up with Sora as his friend, until an evil plan turned them temporally against each other._

"I don't care how much training this guy had or who trained him," Riku said, "If he thinks Sora is just going to roll over for him, he's got another thing coming."

A little ways away, a blond kid dressed in black launches a fire spell.

_**Roxas **__is Sora's Nobody. Born when Sora removed his own heart to save his friend, he was given all of Sora's abilities, including that to wield a Keyblade._

"Being born from Sora, I know what he is capable of." Roxas said, "He defeated countless heartless and saved countless worlds. Nothing that idiot's done has even come close."

_Sora's quest began when darkness overtook his home world. Armed with the Keyblade, he set out to find his friends and restore light._

_Sora's team is confident about their warrior, but Team Starkiller is ready to fight with every ounce of the force they have._

Across the fight club, an old man, who appeared to be blind, got up from his mediation.

_**General Rahm Kota **__was the first Jedi Starkiller ever faced, and the only one left alive to tell of their battle._

"During our first battle, I underestimated him. That gave him an edge." Kota explained, "But even once I started to take him seriously, it was still not enough."

A nearby droid activated a flash light-like weapon and a blade of red energy appeared.

_**PROXY **__was the personal droid to Starkiller. Built and programmed by Darth Vader, he would train with the Sith apprentice in an attempt to kill him._

"No matter what program I used, when I attacked, or how often I attacked, it made no difference." PROXY said, "My master won every time. And this will be no different."

_Born Galen Marek, Starkiller was orphaned when Darth Vader killed his father. He was then taken in by the dark lord and raised into a prime combatant._

_Both sides are bringing deadly arsenals to the fight. Team Sora attacks with:_

_**Kingdom Key**_

_**Fire Spell**_

_**Thunder Spell**_

_**Blizzard spell**_

_But of course Team Starkiller isn't lacking when it comes to power. Starkiller arsenal consists of:_

_**Lightsaber**_

_**Force Push**_

_**Force Lightning**_

_**Force Repulse**_

_When a weapon was needed to take out a close range foe, Sora relied on one weapon above all others._

_The Kingdom Key: A legendary sword and one of the only weapons capable of killing heartless._

**Kingdom Key:**

**Size: 3.5 feet**

**Weight: 6 lbs.**

**Substance: Steel**

"Gentlemen, I give you the Kingdom Key." Riku said taking a slash at the air, "As you can clearly see, it can bludgeon and slice."

"It is an interesting blade." Glitch said grabbing it, only to have it disappear from his hands and reappear in Riku's.

"Sorry, should have told you," Riku said, "The Keyblade chooses its master."

"Unfortunately, we can't judge a weapon by uniqueness." Squint said, "We have to test a weapon's lethality."

"That won't be a problem." Riku said.

_To see how lethal the Keyblade is, the team sets out to test the sword. Inside the fight club, a ballistic gel torso is set up._

"Okay this test is quite simple," Squint said, "You have three strikes to do as much damage as possible. Think you're up to it?"

"Just watch." Riku said raising the Keyblade.

"Alright! Three! Two! One!" Squint yelled, "Carve him up!" Riku let out a battle cry and struck the dummy across the chest, struck it in the right shoulder, then drove the teeth of the Keyblade into the dummy's skull. After some struggling, he pulled the sword out.

_To inspect the damage done, Rush goes in to examine the torso._

"Okay, the chest blow could be lethal." Rush said examining the damage, "You broke a few ribs, one of those could puncture a lung or the heart. Moving on to the shoulder strike, you crushed the shoulder blade, but that wouldn't be lethal; just debilitating. The head strike, that's an instant kill. Those teeth went right into the brain. But it seemed that you had to struggle to get it out."

"Does that really matter?" Roxas asked, "Once Sora drives the Keyblade into that guy's skull, he's got all the time in the world to pull it out."

"You're blade is impressive," PROXY said, "But my master's weapon is far more impressive."

_When it comes to close quarters combat, Starkiller uses the signature weapon for Sith and Jedi alike._

_The Lightsaber: An energy blade capable of slicing through several different materials._

**Lightsaber:**

**Size: 4 feet**

**Weight: 2 lbs.**

**Substance: Energy**

"This is a basic lightsaber. I built it as close as possible to the one my master used for most of his life." PROXY said, "It is one of the most dangerous weapons you will ever see."

"How reliable is it? I mean does it overheat or break down easily?" Squint asked.

"As long as a lightsaber is assembled properly," Kota said, "You will not see it break down."

"So you need to maintain your sword?" Riku laughed, "Doesn't sound too effective."

"Even though it is wise to regularly inspect a lightsaber," PROXY responded, "It is not mandatory. A lightsaber will very rarely need repairs."

"We can argue how useful a sword that need inspections is later," Squint said, "We just need to test how deadly it is."

_To test the lethality of the lightsaber, the team sets up a ballistic gel torso, a substance with the same density of human flesh._

"The rules of this test are the same as the Keyblade's test." Squint said, "Three strikes do as much damage you can. Are you ready?"

"I am more than ready." PROXY said. He flashed a bright light and took the form of his deceased master, "Let me at it." PROXY's voice now was an exact duplicate of Starkiller's.

"Okay. Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" Squint yelled. The holodroid preformed a vertical slice severing the dummy's arm, followed by a horizontal slice decapitating the dummy, and ended with a stab through the dummy's chest. PROXY easily pulled out the lightsaber, deactivated it, and returned to his normal form.

_The damage done by the lightsaber is impressive. But how deadly was it? Trauma doctor Rush goes in to inspect._

"I don't know if I even need to put on my gloves." Rush said, "You took off the dummy's one arm. Since I'm willing to bet that the lightsaber will cauterize the wound, he wouldn't bleed. But he'd still be in a world of pain. The second attack is defiantly a kill shot. You took off the guy's head for Pete's sake. The third hit, the stab, is a kill shot also. You went through the heart, that would result in a death pretty quickly, if not instantly."

_Each warrior's close quarters weapons have been tested. But which warrior has the better sword?_

"I really don't have to think that hard. I'll give my edge to the lightsaber any day of the week." Squint said.

"I agree." Rush said, "The Keyblade may be able to bludgeon and slice, but it didn't do nearly as much damage as the lightsaber."

"I guess I make it unanimous." Glitch said, "This is one instance where a legendary weapon doesn't beat the generic one."

_It's unanimous. In close range weapons, the edge goes to the lightsaber.

* * *

_

_The fight club is heating up. In a fight between these two swordsmen, which one will defeat the other? So far, Team Starkiller has the edge, but when it comes to fighting from a distance, Team Sora believes that their long range attack will be the deciding factor._

_Fire Spell: A magical burst of flame launched from a Keyblade's tip._

**Fire Spell:**

**Range: variable**

**Weight: variable**

**Substance: Fire, Magic**

"The fire spell was the first spell Sora ever learned." Roxas said pointing the tip of a Keyblade at Squint, "And it's been reliable in every situation."

"And I'm trusting from the fact that you're pointing the Keyblade tip at me," Squint said, "that it doesn't fire by accident."

"Preciously." Roxas responded, "No spell launches without the proper command from the user."

"Well let's head outside," Squint said, "We have a test ready."

_Outside, a test has been set up to test the fire spell on the closest thing to human flesh, a pig carcass._

"Okay Roxas, we've set up a pig carcass here," Squint said, "We've dressed it in the same kind of robes Starkiller would have worn. You get one shot with your fire spell from ten yards away; we'll have a thermal camera focused on the pig. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Trust me," Roxas said, "You will not be disappointed." The team went behind a blast shield for safety. Roxas took his spot ten yards from the target and pointed the tip of the Keyblade at the pig carcass.

"Roxas, are you ready?" Squint asked.

"As I'll ever be." Roxas responded.

"Okay then, three! Two! One! Light it up!" Squint yelled.

"Fire!" Roxas yelled. A ball of fire formed at the edge of Roxas' Keyblade and launched. When struck by the fireball, the pig carcass went up like a match.

"Whoa!" Squint yelled, "That guy's toast!"

_The damage done by the fire spell is certainly impressive. But to see if it would actually kill, the team inspects the data from the thermal camera._

"Man, fifteen-hundred degrees." Squint said, "That's unbearable."

"Oh yeah," Rush said, "There's no question, if you get hit by that spell, you're dead."

"So, what does your guy have that can work as well as this?" Riku asked smugly.

"We have an attack that will be invisible to your warrior." Kota responded.

_For distance combat, Starkiller uses a fairly basic force power._

_Force Push: A telekinetic blast of force energy that can knock away opponents and obstacles._

**Force Push:**

**Range: variable**

**Weight: none**

**Substance: Force energy**

"Even though the Fore Push is a basic force power, it can still be reliable." Kota said, "Done with a simple thrust of the hand, it hurls the energy at high speeds."

"We have a test ready to see how powerful it is." Squint said.

_Outside the fight club, a ballistic gel torso has been set up._

"Okay Kota, we set up a gel torso for you ten yards away. We have some pressure patches on it. If the center turns red, he's dead. Just blast it with your Force Push." Squint said, "Is your lack of eyesight going to be a problem?"

"A Jedi doesn't need eyesight." Kota responded.

"Alright, let's get this test started." Glitch said. Kota positions himself for the attack and the team placed themselves behind a blast shield.

"Three! Two! One! Blow him away!" Squint shouted. Kota thrust his hand forward. A slight trial of dust was kicked up. A second later, the torso was knocked aside.

"Unbelievable!" Squint said, "I didn't see anything!"

"That's because you don't have mastery of the force." Kota said.

_The team goes in to check the dummy's pressure patches._

"I hate to break it to you Kota," Rush said, "But the patches are untripped. The only way this guy is dying is if he hit his head on something. At worst, this guy is just dazed."

_Long range weapon testing is complete. But which one gets the edge?_

"I give my edge to the Fire Spell." Rush said, "The Force Push may be able to strike without warning, but the Fire Spell actually delivered a kill."

"I disagree." Glitch said, "The Force Push is nearly impossible to see, you have no verbal warning, and it can be used to lead into a lightsaber strike."

"You seem to forget Glitch; the show's called Deadliest Warrior." Squint said, "We have to give the edge to the weapon that has higher killing potential. Edge, Fire Spell."

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to the Fire Spell.

* * *

_

_The fight club is buzzing. The showdown between two great warriors is approaching. Each warrior has an edge. When it an opponent needs to be taken out at mid range, Starkiller fires a signature Sith power._

_Force Lightning: An electrical discharge of force energy from ones palm._

**Force Lightning:**

**Range: 10 feet**

**Weight: None**

**Substance: Electricity, Force energy**

"Force Lightning is a powerful ability." Kota said, "And even though it is typically used by the Sith, Jedis can use it as well."

"Well, let's head outside," Squint said, "We have a test set up."

_Outside, the team has a small system set up with five ballistic gel torsos._

"Okay Kota, what we've done here is we set up a little course for you to run." Squint said, "We have five targets total for you to take out. Three targets for you out in the open, one up on that ledge, and one behind that metal grate. Just fry them with your Force Lightning as fast as you can. We have volt patches on each of them to tell if you actually kill them."

"I will not disappoint you." Kota said.

"Okay Kota, are you ready?" Squint asked.

"I am." Kota responded.

"Three! Two! One!" Squint said, "Fry 'em!" Kota seemed to spring into action. He launched a discharge of Force Lightning at the first dummy. After three second on the first one, Kota repeated the process with the other four.

_It took Kota fifteen seconds to attack all five of the dummies. But where all of them killed? Rush goes in to check the volt patches._

"Okay, Dummy A, dead. Dummy B, dead. Dummy C, dead," Rush said, "So every dummy out in the open is dead. Dummy D, the one on the ledge, he's dead. Now Dummy E, the one behind the grate, he's alive."

"Really?" Squint asked.

"Yeah, the grate seemed to take most of the blast." Rush said, "So that makes four dead, one barely wounded, all in fifteen seconds."

"That really isn't too impressive." Roxas said.

"Do you believe you can do better?" PROXY asked.

"I know we can do better." Riku answered.

_When it comes to a mid range fight, Sora packs his own electrical attack._

_Thunder Spell: An attack that brings electrical death down from the sky._

**Thunder Spell:**

**Size: Variable**

**Weight: none**

**Substance: Electricity, Magic**

"If you want to see an electric attack, then you should look towards the Thunder Spell." Riku said as sparks danced along the Keyblade, "Unlike that pathetic Force Lightning, you don't need a clear shot at your opponent. These bolts come down from the sky."

"Not to mention," Roxas chimed in, "It can strike multiple targets at once."

"We'll test it the same way we did the Force Lightning." Squint said, "Let's head outside."

_Outside, Riku positions himself in the same place as Kota._

"Are you ready Riku?" Squint asked.

"More than ever." Riku responded.

"Three! Two! One!" Squint yelled, "Bring them down!" Riku thrust the Keyblade into the air.

"Thunder!" Riku yelled. Five bolts of lightning came down from the sky and struck each dummy.

"Whoa!" Squint yelled in excitement, "You hit all the dummies in the same amount of time it took Kota to hit one!"

_The Thunder Spell certainly delivers in speed. But is it as deadly as it is fast? Rush goes in to find out._

"Okay, Dummy A, dead. Dummy B, dead. Dummy C, dead." Rush said, "So just like Force Lightning, all the dummies out in the open are dead. Dummy D, on the ledge, he's dead too. And now Dummy E, the one hiding behind the grate, he's dead. This time, the grate provided no protection."

"Okay, so we have five dead in three seconds." Squint said, "That's pretty impressive."

_Both mid range weapons have been tested. But which electrical weapon proves deadlier?_

"I give my edge to the Thunder Spell." Glitch said, "I may like the Force Lightning, but the Thunder Spell seems to be more reliable."

"I agree." Rush said, "With the Force Lightning you need a clean shot. With the Thunder Spell, you can hit them even if you can't see them."

"Well then I make it unanimous," Squint said, "The Thunder Spell got more kills in significantly less time than the Force Lightning. Edge, Thunder Spell."

_All of the hosts agree, the edge goes to the Thunder Spell.

* * *

_

_The testing is almost complete. Soon, two powerful swordsmen will strike each other with full force. Starkiller now fires one of his most powerful moves._

_Force Repulse: A highly concentrated burst of the force that heads all directions._

**Force Repulse:**

**Radius: 15 feet**

**Weight: none**

**Substance: Force Energy**

"Gentlemen, I believe it is time to see one of the most powerful force techniques." Kota said, "Force Repulse."

"What are the basics of this move?" Squint asked.

"It's like the Force Push." Kota responded, "Except it is highly concentrated and is launched in all directions."

"If this attack is really as lethal as you say it is," Squint said, "Than it's too dangerous to test in here. Let's head outside."

_Outside, the team set up five ballistic gel torsos in a circular pattern._

"Okay Kota," Squint said, "All you have to do is stand in the center of the dummies and use Force Repulse. There all about ten feet away from where you'll be standing. Pressure patches are attached to see if you kill them. Can you do it?"

"Most certainly." Kota said taking his position.

"Three! Two! One!" Squint yelled, "Blast 'em!" Dust and small rocks near Kota began to float and circle him. With a quick grunt, blasting away all five dummies.

"Whoa." Glitch said, "You blasted them farther than you did with Force Push."

"That's because it is concentrated." Kota said.

_Force Repulse may be similar to the Force Push, but it clearly did more damage. Rush goes in to see how much more damage it can do._

"Well, I inspected all the dummies," Rush said, "All the patches are tripped. Five dead."

"I'll admit. That was pretty impressive." Riku said, "But you seem to forget that none of your force powers have yet to outperform a spell of Sora's. That won't be different here."

_For his special weapon, Sora attacks with an icy blast._

_Blizzard spell: A shotgun attack of ice shards_

**Blizzard spell:**

**Range: 10 feet**

**Weight: None**

**Substance: Ice, Magic**

"The Blizzard Spell is essentially a spell that turns a Keyblade into an ice shotgun." Roxas said, "Your guy is going to have a hard time dodging this."

"Well, let's put it to the test." Squint said.

_The team decides to test the Blizzard Spell against a hanging pig carcass._

"Okay Roxas," Squint said, "We'll give you one Blizzard Spell from ten feet away. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'm sure I can." Roxas said.

"Alright, three! Two! One! Freeze him!" Squint yelled.

"Blizzard!" Roxas shouted. Chunks of ice fired from the Keyblade's tip and sliced into the hanging pig. Blood began trickle from the wounds.

_The Blizzard Spell put on a good show, but was it a kill blast? Rush begins his inspection._

"None of these wounds appear to be too deep." Rush said, "If you were closer I'd be certain that this attack would kill. But at this distance, the guy will just be sore and bloody."

"But if left untreated he'll die right?" Squint asked.

"Well yeah." Rush said, "But that's true with almost every wound."

_It's time to determine which weapon gets the edge._

"I'm giving my edge to the Blizzard Spell." Glitch said, "You may have to be close to use it effectively, but you can use it quicker than Force Repulse."

"Once again I disagree Glitch." Squint said, "We got five absolute kills with Force Repulse. That just makes it better for combat."

"The Force Push get's my edge too Glitch." Rush said, "The fact that you don't have to aim it just makes it that much more versatile."

_When it comes to special weapons, Starkiller's Force Repulse gets the edge.

* * *

_

_The testing is complete. But in a fight between these two unique swordsmen, which one will be deadliest? Our experts voice their pre-game decisions._

"My pre-game bet is on Starkiller." Squint said, "He's been training since before Sora was born and that lightsaber is incredibly destructive."

"This match is going to Sora." Rush said, "Sora's Fire and Thunder Spells are way more devastating than Force Push or Lightning."

_The team tested four of Sora's weapons: The Kingdom Key, Fire Spell, Thunder Spell, and Blizzard Spell._

_While four weapons of Starkiller were also tested: The Lightsaber, Force Push, Force Lightning, and Force Repulse._

_In close range weapons, Starkiller's lightsaber went up against Sora's Kingdom Key._

"There weren't really two ways around it." Squint said, "The lightsaber is better than the Kingdom Key on all fronts."

Edge: Starkiller

_In long range weapons, Sora's Fire Spell went up against the invisible Force Push._

"I saw the damage first hand." Rush said, "The Force Push can't hold a candle to the Fire Spell."

Edge: Sora

_In mid range weapons, Sora's Thunder Spell battled against Starkiller's electrical Force Lightning._

"There is no question about it," Glitch said, "You need a clean shot to hit one target with Force Lightning, but you can have an obstructed view and multiple targets with the Thunder Spell."

Edge: Sora

_In special weapons, Sora's icy shotgun blast of the Blizzard Spell went up against the unseen bomb of the Force Repulse._

"Even though you need to be close to your opponent with both attacks," Squint said, "You can't argue with results. The Force Repulse did way more damage."

Edge: Starkiller

_Glitch begins to enter the information into the fight program. Soon these two warriors will go toe to toe._

_It's a battle of opposites: Chosen by destiny…_

(Sora first receiving the Keyblade on Destiny Island)

_Vs._

_Relentless training._

(A young Starkiller training against PROXY)

_Never ending loyalty…_

(Sora fighting with Goofy and Donald against a large swarm of heartless)

_Vs._

_Merciless attacks._

(Starkiller snapping a Clone Trooper's neck with the force)

"All right guys, it's on!" Glitch said hitting a button on his keyboard.

-The Fight-

A man walked through the halls of an abandoned star ship. This was Starkiller, the secret apprentice of Darth Vader. He saw a strange looking ship land in the docking bay. He couldn't have been much older than fifteen, but Starkiller knew he couldn't let the boy leave this ship. Not being one to strike an unaware opponent, he leapt down, lightsaber already activated.

The boy sensed that this man was dangerous so he brought out a key-shaped sword. This was the Kingdom Key, and the boy was its chosen wielder Sora. Wanting to stay away from the glowing red sword of his opponent, Sora pointed the Keyblade's tip at Starkiller.

"Fire!" Sora proclaimed, a fireball shooting out from the tip. The apprentice wasn't expecting this. He dodged, but only enough to have the fiery projectile graze his arm. The apprentice snarled in pain as he patted out his arm.

Starkiller gave is advisory a look, almost saying, 'So that's how you want to play? Then bring it'. He thrust his hand forward and launched an attack that would be unseen to the teenage boy. Sora came rushing at him, Keyblade ready to strike, but was knocked on his back by an invisible wall.

Sora sat up rubbing the back of his head. His vision cleared in time to see the Sith warrior running towards him. Sora scrambled out of the way and began to run. He wanted to put as much distance between him and the mysterious attacker as possible. After realizing he couldn't run forever, Sora pointed the Keyblade towards the sky. "Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning came down from the sky. Starkiller rolled to his side to dodge and fire a quick Force Lightning at Sora. The boy screamed in pain before Starkiller decided to go in for the kill. Sora, still in pain from the electric attack, knew he had to escape. And he knew only one way to do this; he placed both hands on the Keyblade. "Blizzard!" He yelled as large ice shards burst from his weapon and battered the apprentice. Sora took this chance to run.

Starkiller got up, clutching his bleeding chest. He was determined not to let a child beat him! He continued the chase. Sora made it back to the docking bay, but saw that Starkiller was still chasing him. He had no choices left. He was out of magic. So the Keyblade was his only hope. The two warriors rushed at each other. Their two unique blades clashed. Starkiller's lightsaber was able to deal much faster blows, so all Sora could really do was defend.

Sora eventually saw an opening. He attempted to drive the teeth of the Keyblade into his opponent's skull. Starkiller back flipped to avoid the attack. The apprentice had one trick left up his sleeve and now was the time to use it. While the boy rushed him, he was building up force energy. Before Sora could actually hit the wounded warrior, a Force Repulse hurled him away and into a wall.

Sora's mind was cloudy, but cleared just in time to feel the hot blade of a lightsaber go through him. The world went black before his eyes and he collapsed. Starkiller looked down at his victim and let out a sigh of victory.

Winner: Starkiller

"It really wasn't much of a fair fight." Glitch explained, "The lightsaber's ability to deal fatal or crippling blows with every hit made this fight pretty one sided."

_Out of a thousand battles, Starkiller won 564 times. His best weapon being the lightsaber._

Starkiller kills…

Lightsaber: 295

Force Push: 13

Force Lightning: 112

Force Repulse: 144

_Sora won 436 times with his most lethal weapon being the Thunder Spell, but it didn't save him._

Sora kills…

Kingdom Key: 108

Fire Spell: 146

Thunder Spell: 179

Blizzard Spell: 3

"It was the lightsaber alright." Squint said, "But the training really put him above and beyond Sora's level."

"I'll admit I was a little hasty on giving my edge to Sora," Rush said, "I was hoping that a fighter with good distance weapons could win. But I guess superior firepower doesn't just mean distance."

"I am quite pleased with the results," PROXY said, "And I'm sure if my master was still here today, he would be pleased too. If not happy."

"The computer may say that this 'Starkiller' guy can beat Sora," Roxas said, "But in the real world, Sora would have no trouble what so ever."

(Starkiller crushes Sora's Gummi ship with the force before heading back the Rouge Shadow for some rest and a Bacta Tank treatment.)

* * *

Sorry to all Kingdom Heart fans everywhere.


	2. Zero vs Subject Delta

Author's Note: I do not own Deadliest Warrior, BioShock, or Mega Man Zero. In case you couldn't tell, I'm using Zero from Mega Man Zero.

**Zero**

(Zero, as he appears in Mega Man Zero, stands in front of a black screen before shooting at the camera with the Buster Shot)

The legendary Reploid who fought valiantly during the Maverick wars and later saved the world from the evil Dr. Weil.

(Zero battles with Dr. Weil after fully merging with Ragnarok)

**Subject Delta**

(Subject Delta stands in front of a black screen, starts up his drill, and thrusts it at the screen)

A prototype Big Daddy who is a literal walking powerhouse.

(Subject Delta thrusts his drill through a Brute Splicer)

_WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world-class fighters __are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first-century science, we find out what would happen when the two go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

In the fight club, a blonde girl in pink clothes runs quick checks on a sword hilt and a man in ninja-like garbs seems to get a feel for a pistol like weapon. Meanwhile, a girl with short brown hair is greasing a large drill and a man with shorter brown hair adjusts several guns.

_Welcome to the Fight Club, where a team of doctors, scientists, and combat experts gather to compare to warriors who aren't exactly human._

_Zero__: The legendary Reploid who killed multiple threats to humanity_

_Vs._

_Subject Delta__: A Big Daddy who's protected several Little Sisters from death_

**Zero:**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 150 lbs.**

**Gear: 4 lbs.**

**Armor: Metal Coating**

**Subject Delta:**

**Height: 7'4"**

**Weight: 210 lbs.**

**Gear: 50 lbs.**

**Armor: None**

A red headed, spiky haired man entered the fight club.

_Biomedical Engineer __**Squint **__will run the test to determine the lethality of each warrior's weapons._

"I really don't know how to score this one. Neither warrior in this matchup is human." Squint said, "Sure Subject Delta may have been born human, even still have human materials in that suit, but I wouldn't call him that anymore."

A man with swept back brown hair and a lab coat examines a ballistic gel torso.

_Trauma doctor __**Rush **__will inspect the damage done during the course of the tests to see if the weapons could actually kill._

"Personally, I wouldn't want to get on either of these guys' bad side." Rush said, "Both of these guys are hard to kill and have killed some very powerful opponents."

A man with curly blond man sat at a computer entered a series of data.

_Computer whiz __**Glitch **__will enter the data into a special program designed by Slytherine Studios to pit these two inhuman protectors against each other in one-on-one combat._

"This is going to be close," Glitch said, "Both of these warriors are known to fight until they die. So, if two warriors who don't know the meaning of the word 'surrender' meet, what could be the deciding factor?"

_To prevent either defender from winning due to a lucky blow, Glitch will run the program one-thousand times._

_The Reploid's team is ready for anything Subject Delta can throw at them and are willing to fight to the death to keep his legacy alive._

The blonde girl finished checking over her sword hilt and grinned in acknowledgment.

_**Ciel **__is a scientist and member of the Résistance. She was the one who lead the team to find Zero._

"Zero never gave up, no matter what." Ceil said, "Even when the odds were against him, he fought with everything he had because he knew it was right."

After getting the feel of the gun, the ninja dressed man fired it.

_**Hidden Phantom **__is one of the four guardians. He fought against Zero but failed to kill him, even when he self-destructed._

"Nothing I threw at Zero deterred him. Even destroying myself didn't stop him." Phantom said, "Now that I've been rebuilt I make sure no one forgets him (A/N: Fan speculation about being rebuilt. I was desperate for experts)."

_The latest chapter in Zero's tale began with the desperation to end a war between Mavericks and humans. His last known location was Ragnarok, but it is unknown if he survived it crashing into Earth._

_Even with an opponent as determined as Zero, Subject Delta's experts believe that his overwhelming power will win them the fight._

Across the club floor, the girl with the drill picked it up and activated it before grinning.

_**Eleanor Lamb **__is a former little sister and the first one looked over by Subject Delta. She would later revive him before making her way to the surface._

"Father, I'm sorry, Delta was the closest thing to a father I've ever known." Eleanor said, "He always fought to keep me safe. He even did the same for the other Little Sisters that he didn't even know."

The man with short brown hair finished adjusting the final gun.

_**Jack **__was born in Rapture and eventually returned. During this return, he managed to kill Frank Fontaine and return to the surface with five Little Sisters as his own daughters._

"I may not know much about this Subject Delta, but I fought a fair amount of Big Daddies while I was in Rapture." Jack said, "I'll tell you this, Big Daddies don't run. They can dish out and take a considerable amount of damage. And if you endanger their Little Sister, they'll attack you at full force."

_Subject Delta was the first Big Daddy to successfully bond to a Little Sister. He later lost his life defending Eleanor, allowing her to reach the surface._

_Both teams have deadly arsenals at their disposal, with the weapons being catered to the warrior's tastes. Zero's specialized weapons are:_

_**Z-Saber**_

_**Buster Shot**_

_**Triple Rod**_

_**Shield Boomerang**_

_While Subject Delta's arsenal of the Big Daddy weapons consists of:_

_**Drill**_

_**Spear Gun**_

_**Rivet Gun**_

_**Launcher**_

_Zero's close range weapon is one that he used his entire life._

_The Z-Saber: An energy based sword capable of different techniques._

**Z-Saber:**

**Size: 4 ft**

**Weight: 2 lbs.**

**Substance: Energy**

"The Z-Saber was Zero's signature weapon." Ciel said, Phantom holding a sword hilt, "I may not know a lot about swordsmen ship, but Phantom here is more than willing to show its potential."

"Okay. Phantom," Squint said, "Are you confident in that sword?"

"More than anything." Phantom said activating the triangular blade, "The Z-Saber is capable of cutting through three-hundred millimeters of reinforced steel quite easily."

"Well, then let's get the test on the road." Squint said.

_To test the Reploid's signature weapon, the team sets up a ballistic gel torso, a substance with the same density as human flesh._

"Okay Phantom, we've set up this dummy to measure the Z-Saber's power." Squint said, "You get three attacks. Are you psyched?"

"Just stay out of my way." Phantom said. The team backs away from the ninja robot as he prepares to slice up the gel torso.

"Okay Phantom," Squint said, "Are you ready?"

"Just give me the green light." Phantom said giving the host a dirty look.

"Alright then," Squint said, "Three! Two! One! Cut him up!"

"Hiyah!" Phantom yelled. Phantom slashed the Z-Saber three times, each time almost happening at the same time as the last one. The first strike cut the head apart from above the right ear to below the left cheek. The second strike cut off an area from the left shoulder to the bottom right of the rib cage. The third and final strike cut what was left of the torso in half along the spine.

"Whoa-ho-ho." Glitch said watching Phantom slice the dummy apart, "That was awesome! The speed, the devastation, everything!"

_Our computer expert is defiantly impressed by the Z-Saber. But will the others be as impressed? Rush goes in and inspects the remains._

"No two ways about it. This guys dead." Rush said, "Any one of these blows on their own would result in instant death. There is no surviving that thing."

"Did you hear that?" Phantom asked, "What does your living dive suit have that can compete to this?"

"Father has something that your robo-friend can't even dream of beating." Eleanor said.

_The weapon Subject Delta uses to be up close and personal is one used standard by bouncer style Big Daddies._

_The Drill: A powerful melee weapon favored by a Big Daddy for protecting his Little Sister._

**Drill:**

**Size: 3'7"**

**Weight: 10 lbs.**

**Substance: Steel**

"Lady, gentlemen, robot, the drill." Eleanor said showing a large drill with a pistol like handle on a table, "I modified a standard bouncer drill into a device that something other than a Daddy can use."

"This thing looks big and heavy." Glitch said.

"A Big Daddy's drill was his primary weapon," Jack said, "At least for the ones I saw. And since it is, it was designed to be powerful."

"And since I'm the only one here who's been paired with a Big Daddy," Eleanor said, "I'll be the one testing it."

"Are you sure you can handle that thing?" Squint asked, "It looks pretty big, and, no offense, you don't look that strong."

"I used to be a Little Sister. And because of that, I've absorbed a lot of ADAM." Eleanor said grabbing the drill and picking it up quite easily, "So I'm quite stronger than your average girl."

"Alright." Squint said, "We have a test ready for it."

_The team decides to test the drill against the closest thing to human flesh, the carcass of a pig._

"Okay Eleanor, we have this pig carcass for you," Squint said, "Normally we'd give you multiple strikes, but since this is a drill, we'll only give you one strike. A single thrust into the pig with your drill active."

"A single thrust? Against an unarmored pig?" Eleanor said breaking into a small laugh, "I thought you'd want to make it interesting."

"Well, I guess that answers my confidence question." Squint said, "Just let us get to a safe distance and I'll give you the green light."

"Seems fair enough." Eleanor said. The team retreated to the same distance they did when Phantom tested the Z-Saber. Eleanor began taking a few calming breaths.

"Eleanor, get ready!" Squint yelled, "Three! Two! One! Rip it apart!" Eleanor hit a switch on the drill. With a loud noise, the drill began to quickly spin. Eleanor let out a battle cry and thrust the weapon into the soft flesh of the hanging pig. Blood gushed from the wound created by the drill which now shish kabobed swine. Eleanor pulled the drill out of the target and switched it off.

"Whoa." Glitch said almost giggling.

_The drill certainly made a large mess. As if even necessary, Rush checks the damage done the pig._

"Jesus. This is absolutely devastating." Rush said examining the wound made by the drill, "I don't see any way you can survive this. You totally destroyed the stomach, kidneys, liver; the only organs you didn't turn into ground beef are the lungs, heart, and brain! And look at all the blood. Even if by some miracle you survived the initial drill attack, the amount of blood lost in the first second alone would bring you down."

"So, what you're saying is, if you get caught by this thing when it's going, you're dead for sure?" Squint asked.

"In layman's terms," Rush said, "Absolutely. No way around it."

"Yeah, but I saw, or heard, a problem with it." Phantom said, "Its engine. That thing makes a LOT of noise. Zero will hear that thing and know exactly where you're coming from."

"Be that as it may," Eleanor said, "Father could also use a drill as a bludgeoning weapon. Do you think we can get a test for that?"

"No problem." Squint said.

_Upon Eleanor's request, the team sets up a test to determine how lethal a bludgeoning blow from a drill can be.  
_"Okay Eleanor, we set this one to test your drill's potential as a striking weapon." Squint said, "This time we have a ballistic gel head for you. You have to smack it with your drill. Once again, we'll give you a single attack. Ready?"

"Oh yeah." Eleanor said taking her position while the team backed off to a safe distance.

"Alright Eleanor," Squint yelled, "Three! Two! One! Go!" Without saying a word, Eleanor brought the drill down against the dummy head. Blood began to lightly trickle from the point of impact.

_Once again, Rush begins the inspection of the drill's damage._

"Well, I'll tell you this, the damage dealt from a strike is FAR less disturbing than when it was active." Rush said, "For example, this guy's alive for starters. You hit him hard, I'm not denying that, but you couldn't get the swing to go fast enough to actually kill him. If it's any constellation, you got some small cracks in the skull, but not enough to kill."

"But as you can clearly see, a drill is still a versatile weapon." Eleanor said, "The only real downside to it is that it does burn through fuel fairly quickly."

"And being as the Z-Saber can run for virtually an eternity in silence," Phantom said, "I'd say that gives us a major edge."

_Each warrior's signature weapon has been tested. Even though Phantom feels his warrior's weapon gets the edge, it truly comes down to the team's decision._

"Z-Saber against Drill. Not that hard." Squint said, "I'm giving my edge to the Z-Saber. It's just like what Phantom said, the Z-Saber is quiet, fast, and can run longer."

"I disagree." Rush said, "You saw what kind of damage that drill did. Just remembering that thing's strike makes me shudder." Rush then preformed the sign of the cross.

"It is actually a hard decision for me." Glitch said, "The Z-Saber is fast, but the Drill is simply destructive. For me, I give the edge to the Z-Saber just due to the fact it has a three inch longer reach."

_Due to a longer reach, the Z-Saber just gets the edge._

* * *

_The fight club is heating up. The battle between these two protectors is drawing closer. So far, Zero's team is leading the assault, but Delta's team isn't ready to throw in the towel just yet. Delta's mid range weapon is one favored by Rosie style Big Daddies._

_Rivet Gun: A single shot, semiautomatic firearm that fires high speed rivets at a target._

**Rivet Gun:**

**Length: 5 ft**

**Weight: 50 lbs.**

**Range: 55yds**

**Shots: 18 rounds**

**Speed: 15 rounds per minute**

"The rivet gun is the standard weapon for Rosie Big Daddies." Jack said the rivet gun on the table, "It could be used to attack someone threatening a Little Sister, trust me, you don't want that, or to repair various parts of rapture."

"That is one big gun." Glitch said examining the firearm, "I don't want to be on the wrong end of this thing."

"Mess with a Rosie's" Jack began.

"Or Father's." Eleanor interrupted.

"Right, or Delta's," Jack continued, "Little Sister, and you would be."

"But it's a tool, not a weapon." Ciel said, "How effective could it possibly be in combat?"

"More than effective enough." Eleanor said, "Once again, due to Jack's weakness, I'll be demonstrating this weapon as well."

"Good enough for me." Squint said.

"I'm not that weak." Jack said following the team, "You're just freakishly strong."

_The team readies a ballistic gel torso to test the rivet gun's killing potential._

"Okay Eleanor, we have a ballistic gel torso thirty yards away." Squint explained, "We will give you thirty seconds to fire as many shots as you can. Only we're going to throw you a little twist. The torso has plating similar to the stuff Zero was made of. Are you confident in your skills?"

"I am very confident." Eleanor said. She readied the rivet gun and the team retreated to behind a blast shield.

"Three! Two! One!" Squint yelled, "Pump him full!" Eleanor began firing the tool in steady rhythm. Eleanor managed to get off five shots before the thirty seconds ran out.

"Not bad Eleanor, not bad." Squint said coming out from behind the blast shield.

_The Rivet Gun delivered a steady barrage of rivets. But a stream of fire is not enough. Rush goes in and examines the damage._

"The first shot you fired went right into the skull, that's an instant kill." Rush said, "Your other four shots you seemed to focus on the chest. Actually, they're very well grouped. All grouped around the heart and right lung. But, it seems that only the last two were actually able to do any real damage. The armor probably was able to absorb most of the force but by the fourth shot, it was too weak. All in all, you have three kills and two debilitating shots."

"What do you say to that?" Eleanor asked.

"I say, your weapon is too clumsy." Phantom said, "Zero's weapon is much more elegant."

_Zero's mid range weapon is an extended modification of the Z-Saber._

_Triple Rod: A spear-like weapon generated by a modified Z-Saber._

**Triple Rod:**

**Size: 7 ft**

**Weight: 2 lbs.**

**Substance: Steel, Energy**

"This is Zero's mid range weapon." Phantom said holding the Z-Saber hilt.

"All I see is your Z-Saber." Glitch said, "You aren't allowed to use the same weapon for two categories."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to activate it." Ciel said hitting a switch on the sword hilt causing it extend to nearly seven feet long, "THIS is Zero's mid range weapon, the Triple Rod."

"It looks like your guy is a one trick pony." Jack said, "That weapon is just a modification from your last one."

"It doesn't matter how different your weapons are from one another," Phantom said, "All that matters is how well you can use them."

"We don't need to get into some kind of philosophical discussion here." Squint said, "We just need to run the test, okay?"

"Fine by me," Phantom said, "I'll show these morons what a true weapon looks like."

_In order to test the Triple Rod's killing power, the team sets up a hanging pig carcass._

"Okay Phantom, this pig will represent your opponent." Squint said, "We're going to give you ten seconds to do as much damage as possible. Ready?"

"Speed is my specialty," Phantom said, "So obviously I'm ready."

"Alright then." Squint said as the team backed away from Phantom, "Three! Two! One! Kill him!" Without saying a single word, Phantom thrust the Triple Rod into the pig and immediately pulled it out. After the thrust, he slashed across the pig with the energy based head. He then commenced to spin the Triple Rod above his head like a battle staff resulting in five slashes across the upper half of the pig. "Time!" Squint yelled as the ten seconds ran up.

_When it came to speed, the Triple Rod defiantly meet the requirements. Rush goes in to examine the damage caused by the high-speed spear._

"Alright." Rush said, "You did some good damage here. The first strike pierced the right lung and nicked the heart. The slash attack is actually pretty shallow, but you could probably get the heart and lungs without much trouble. The last five strikes, those did about as much damage as the slash, but they were a lot quicker. All in all, I'd say all of these are kill shots but only the first one is an instant kill."

"That's not too impressive." Jack said, "Besides, you're bringing a spear up against a gun. That's hardly a challenge."

_The mid range weapons have been tested. Our experts now cast their votes for the superior weapon._

"Okay, when it comes to Triple Rod against Rivet Gun I give my edge to the Rivet Gun." Glitch said, "It may not be able to kill Zero as easily as the Triple Rod could kill Delta, but Delta could just gun down Zero before he even gets close enough to use that spear."

"I'm going to have to agree with you Glitch." Squint said, "You may be able to strike faster with the Triple Rod, but, like you said, you could keep Zero away with the Rivet Gun."

"I'd like to give my edge to the Triple Rod, but you guys are right." Rush said, "It doesn't matter how much damage you can do quickly if you can't reach the target. Edge, Rivet Gun."

_It's unanimous; the Rivet Gun is given the edge due to a longer range._

* * *

_The testing is half way through. So far, either warrior could take the title of Deadliest Warrior. Subject Delta's team isn't worried yet. They believe that a weapon capable of firing exploding projectiles will give them an unbeatable edge._

_The Launcher: A weapon given to Subject Delta by Eleanor Lamb that functions as a great anti-group weapon._

**Launcher:**

**Length: 3 ft**

**Weight: 10 lbs.**

**Range: 20 ft**

**Shots: 3 rounds**

**Speed: 3 rounds per minute**

"This is the launcher. Grenades are its ammo." Eleanor said, "I gave father one similar to this while he was trying to find me. Your robot isn't going to survive this."

"But that thing looks just like your other weapons," Phantom said, "Bulky, heavy, and clumsy."

"Maybe we should test it on you." Eleanor said pointing it at Phantom, "That will be a great test."

"Can we please try to keep the fighting to the warriors here?" Squint asked, "I just want things to stay civilized in the fight club. This is actually pretty ironic sounding when you hear it out loud."

"Besides," Glitch said, "There's a rule about killing the other side's experts. Well, actually there isn't, but there should be."

"Glitch, we're running a TV show here." Rush said, "Try to take it a little bit more seriously."

"Alright," Glitch said, "Do we have a test for this thing ready?"

"Actually, we do." Squint said, "But being as this is an explosive, the test is set up outside."

_The team heads outside to test the raw destructive power of a Big Daddy's Launcher._

"Okay so what we've done here is set up this small model room, it's roughly the same size as a frag grenade's blast radius, and filled it with five dummies." Squint explained, "You'll stand ten feet away and fire a single grenade into the room. For extra measure, each dummy has a pressure patch on it. If the center turns red, that person's dead. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Oh I can defiantly handle that." Eleanor said, "Now, clear the path." The team and experts retreated to the safety of a blast shield.

"Alright Eleanor! Three! Two! One!" Squint yelled, "Fire in the hole!" Eleanor carefully aimed the launcher and fired a grenade into the model room. The projectile exploded on impact and actually caused one of the walls to collapse.

"Not a bad blast." Glitch said, "Not a bad blast at all."

_The launcher did a fair amount of collateral damage. But to see how deadly it was, Rush begins the inspection._

"Okay, the guy closest to the grenade when it went off, he's dead. Even if, for some reason, the patch wasn't tripped, the explosion itself would have killed him." Rush said, "The same can be said for the second guy. The third guy, he's dead too, but not from the explosion, but from the shockwave. The fourth guy is dying from the shockwave, but not quickly. The fifth guy, however, he's still alive. But he is not doing well. The room will be a mess; he'll be disoriented and probably coated in the remains of a few of his less lucky friends."

"So that makes three dead and one dying." Squint said, "Not bad, and you got all that with one shot."

"I guess you have a good weapon there." Phantom said, "But you still would have to get through our weapon."

_Zero's special weapon is one that can serve as a defensive and offensive weapon._

_The Shield Boomerang: A versatile buzz saw of energy._

**Shield Boomerang:**

**Size: 4 ft**

**Weight: 2 lbs.**

**Substance: Energy**

"This, you overrated 'warriors', is the shield boomerang." Phantom said activating a shield boomerang, "Offensive, defensive, this thing does both."

"That thing looks pretty stupid." Eleanor said, "All you have there is a buzz saw on your arm."

"You shouldn't underestimate the Shield Boomerang." Ciel said, "It can defend against practically any attack. And it can kill almost anything."

"Well, we have a test for this thing's killing and defensive potential." Squint said, "But first, we'll test the killing abilities of your weapon."

_To test how much damage the shield boomerang can do, the team heads out outside to preform the test._

"Now, in the fight club you said that thing can work offensively," Squint said, "How exactly does that work?"

"It's quite simple actually." Ciel said, "Zero would throw this thing as a boomerang. Since it's made of energy, it would cut right through anything."

"Well, originally, the test was for you to strike this pig carcass up close," Squint said, "But if it can be thrown, how about you try it from fifteen feet away?"

"Easily." Phantom said. Phantom took his spot fifteen feet away from the pig carcass as the rest of the team stands behind a blast shield off the side of the range.

"Okay Phantom, three! Two! One! Let it fly!" Phantom quickly swung his arm, hurling the energy buzz saw from his arm. The shield boomerang sliced through the hanging pig and returned to him with such ease that it appeared Phantom was controlling it.

"That is one impressive weapon." Glitch said as they came out from behind the blast shield.

_The damage caused by the Shield Boomerang seems simple but deadly. Rush goes in and examines the lethality._

"Man, even from fifteen feet away, you hit this thing with surgical accuracy." Rush said, "Your toss actually got this guy in between two vertebrae. That is impressive."

"Well, farther away with a more dignified kill. Guess that makes our weapon better than your clumsy room clearer." Phantom said.

"Oh please." Jack said, "That thing can only target one enemy. In case you forgot, four people are dead from the grenade launcher."

"Yes you did a lot of damage," Ciel said, "But if _you _recall, this is an offensive and defensive weapon. You'll have to get through it as a defensive tool to hurt Zero."

"Well Eleanor, are you up to shooting the launcher again?" Squint asked.

"I think I can manage that." Eleanor responded.

_The team heads back outside to test the defensive power of the shield boomerang._

"Alright Eleanor, here's what we have for you," Squint said, "We placed an active shield boomerang in front of a ballistic gel torso with a pressure patch. All you have to do is kill the target within three grenades. But you will have to wait between each shot for us to check the damage. Got it?"

"Let me at it." Eleanor said readying the launcher. Phantom activated the shield boomerang and joined the others behind the blast shield.

"Three! Two! One! Fire!" Squint yelled. Eleanor aimed the launcher and fired the grenade directly for the dummy. The grenade struck the boomerang and detonated, when the smoke cleared, the shield boomerang was still spinning fiercely.

"What the hell?" Eleanor asked as the rest of the team came out from behind the blast shield.

_Rush goes in and checks the damage from the first grenade._

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it." Rush said almost oblivious to his surroundings, "This just can't be possible."

"What?" Squint asked bringing Rush back to reality.

"Oh. This guy, he's completely fine." Rush said, "There is not a scratch on him."

"How can that even happen?" Squint asked, "That grenade was more than powerful enough to kill him."

"My guess, its spinning motion deflected the shockwave and the arms detonated the grenade before it reached him." Rush said.

"But that can't be possible." Eleanor said.

"Well you still have two more shots." Squint said, "Let's try again."

_Eleanor takes her spot for her second shot and the team hides behind the blast shield._

"Alright Eleanor, second shot," Squint yelled, "Three! Two! One! Fire!"

"DIE!" Eleanor yelled firing another grenade. Only this time, she fired the grenade at the ground in front of the dummy. The grenade once again detonated. When the smoke cleared, the dummy was slightly tilted.

"Sorry Eleanor, he's still alive." Rush said checking the patch, "The 32 G patch is tripped, but that's not enough to kill him."

"I am really starting to hate that thing." Eleanor said.

"Relax; you still got one more shot." Squint responded, "So, you still have one try left."

_Eleanor takes position for her last shot while the team retreats to the blast shield. To insure any error from occurring, Squint sets up a new torso with fresh pressure patches._

"Okay Eleanor, three! Two! One! Fire!" Squint yelled. Eleanor carefully aimed the launcher and fired an explosive projectile to the side of the dummy. An explosion followed the impact and when the smoke cleared, the torso was on its side.

_Now that all three shots have been fired, Rush goes in for one final inspection._

"Alright, the 100 G patch is tripped this time." Rush said, "That means he's dead. You probably killed him this time because the shield wasn't in between him and the explosion."

"So you see that? We can still kill you with that shield up." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, but here's the thing." Phantom said, "You have to shoot around the shield, Zero's going to be moving, making it hard to shoot around it like that."

"It doesn't matter," Jack said, "We can reload, while your shield is out and flying, you'll be defenseless."

_Defensive vs. offensive. The team debates which weapon gets the edge._

"I have to give it the Shield Boomerang." Glitch said, "It could defend from the grenade and deliver an extremely impressive kill."

"I'm going to disagree with you Glitch." Squint said, "While it could defend against the grenade when it hits the shield, an explosion in front of him could stun him long enough to put a grenade where it counts. Plus, a side shot will prove lethal."

"And that's why I give it my edge too." Rush said, "With the ability to strike a wider area, the odds of catching Zero in a blast without the shield protecting him is increased. Edge, Grenade Launcher."

_In special weapons, the edge goes to Subject Delta's Grenade Launcher._

* * *

_A guardian showdown is just moments away. Team Zero now takes a shot at victory with the signature gun of the resistance._

_The Buster Shot: A fire arm whose power is increased with the use of the Z-Saber._

**Buster Shot:**

**Length: 10 inches**

**Weight: 2 lbs.**

**Range: 75yds**

**Rounds: Unlimited**

**Speed: 60 rounds a minute**

"The Buster Shot is the preferred gun of résistance members." Phantom said displaying a pistol-like gun, "It may be an old model, but it still packs a punch."

"How much of a punch does it pack?" Squint asked.

"Using only one of these, Zero defended me from the forces of Neo Arcadia." Ciel said, "Normally it would fire bullets, but for some reason, it fired energy shots when used by Zero, so we built this one to mirror that."

"Not to mention Zero can increase its power by inserting a Z-Saber in it as a power cell." Phantom added.

"Again with the Z-Saber?" Jack asked, "Your guy can't do anything without the Z-Saber, can he?"

"We will agree that Zero relies heavily on the Z-Saber," Ciel said, "It doesn't really matter because Zero actually carries two of them."

"What did I say about fighting here?" Squint asked, "Come on Phantom, we have a test setup for the Buster Shot."

_Outside the fight club, two ballistic gel torsos are set up to test the Buster Shot's accuracy and power._

"Okay Phantom, this is how the test will work." Squint explained, "You'll stand thirty feet away are fire off five rounds into the torso. Then you'll move onto the second torso and fire a charged shot into it. Is that okay?"

"Actually, I do have a request." Phantom said, "The charged shot will not stop at the one torso, could you put two more behind it?"

"We don't normally do requests," Squint said, "But since it won't be making it easier on you, sure."

_Upon Phantom's request, two more ballistic gel torsos are set up behind the charge shot target._

"Alright Phantom, the test has be modified for you, so get ready." Squint said.

"I've been ready since we started the first test." Phantom said.

"Alright, three! Two! One! Fire!" Squint yelled. Without hesitation, Phantom aimed the Buster shot and fired five shots into the torso all within one second of each other causing a large cavity to get tore out. Phantom then took aim at the line of three torsos and held a button on the gun. After a few seconds, Phantom fired a large blue orb from the pistol. The shot tore through the first two dummies and stopped at the third.

_Phantom finished the run in incredible time and power. But the lethality of the rounds are being inspected by Rush._

"Well, the first guy is defiantly dead." Rush said, "I know ballistic gel isn't the same as a human body, but enough rounds into a body will still cause this." Rush then moves on to the line of dummies. "Well, the first guy is defiantly dead. After all," Rush bent down to chest level, "I can see you through him."

"That's pretty impressive." Squint asked, "What exactly happened to him?"

"The shot completely tore apart his lungs, heart, and liver." Rush said, "There is no chance of survival. The same is true with the second guy. The third guy is dead too, same reason, but the shot wasn't able to tear all the way through him."

"How about that?" Phantom asked, "Impressed?"

"A bit." Jack said.

"I think that means he knows the fight is over for his guy." Ciel said.

"Hardly." Eleanor said, "We have something that can nail your guy to the wall."

_Subject Delta fires off a long range weapon that is capable of impaling enemies._

_Spear Gun: A firearm that launches death brining spears from a distance._

**Spear Gun:**

**Size: 5 feet**

**Weight: 70lbs.**

**Range: 60yds**

**Shots: 5 rounds**

**Speed: 2 rounds a minute**

"This is the weapon that will turn the tide of this little battle." Eleanor said displaying a large gun on a tripod-like stand, "The Spear Gun was a long range weapon Father would use to nail Splicers to anything and everything."

"What I find amazing is that you have it on a stand." Squint said, "You've been using most of Delta's weapons without a stand."

"Unfortunately, the Spear Gun is simply too big for me to handle without a stand." Eleanor responded.

"Wow, yet another big bulky gun." Phantom said sarcastically, "That thing's never going to hit him."

"Oh it will." Jack said, "When I was in Rapture I used a weaker version of this called a crossbow. It could easily kill any enemy."

"Don't forget Jack," Eleanor said, "The Spear Gun is slower than the crossbow. But that being said, the same is true for the Spear Gun."

"I only know one thing." Glitch said, "That looks impressive."

"And we have a test for it." Squint added.

_Outside the fight club, two pig carcasses are set up to test the killing power of the Spear Gun._

"Okay Eleanor, here's the plan," Squint said, "You get one shot per pig carcass. We'll be timing you to test your reload time."

"No problem." Eleanor said getting behind the Spear Gun while the team gets behind a blast shield behind her.

"Here we go Eleanor, three! Two! One! Let it fly!" Squint yelled. Eleanor aimed the Spear Gun at the first pig and fired. The Spear nailed the carcass, bursting through half way the abdomen. Eleanor then pulls back a part of the weapon and places a new spear in it. The whole process took about thirty seconds. Aiming again, Eleanor fires the spear into the second pig, mimicking the damage to the first, only through the chest.

_The Spear Gun demonstrated a powerful strike. Rush goes in and examines the targets._

"Okay, the first pig is defiantly dead." Rush said, "He'll die quickly. You actually pierced the intestines so his waste is actually spilling out into his system, but he'll be dead before that poisons him."

"Guy got lucky." Jack said.

"Yes, as for the second pig," Rush said examining the second carcass, "Organ kabob anyone?"

"It really did that much damage?" Squint asked.

"Yup. The shot impaled any organ that got in its way." Rush responded, "A chest shot with this thing is defiantly a kill, possibly even an instant kill."

_Both long range weapons have been tested. But which distance breath bringer will claim victory? Our experts cast their votes._

"To me, it's the Buster Shot." Squint said. "It is fast, has unlimited ammo, and can do much more damage with its charge shot."

"And that's why I disagree." Glitch responded, "You need time to charge up the charge shot. The spear gun will already have its round in you."

"But it only takes a few seconds to charge." Rush said, "And it's damage was so much more severe. Edge, Buster Shot."

_In long range weapons, the edge goes to Zero's Buster Shot._

* * *

_The testing is complete and a guardian's showdown is at hand. Our experts voice their opinion on the warriors._

"I don't see Zero losing this fight." Squint said, "His attacks strike a lot faster than Delta's and can cause just as much damage."

"Subject Delta's strength is giving him a major edge here." Rush said, "If Zero gets close, it's game over for the Reploid."

_Four weapons of Zero's have been tested: The Z-Saber, Triple Rod, Buster Shot, and Shield Boomerang._

_While four of Subject Delta's arsenal were also tested: The Drill, Rivet Gun, Spear Gun, and Launcher._

_In close range weapons, the Z-Saber cut down the Drill._

"The Z-Saber is faster and longer than Delta's Drill." Glitch said, "Delta's going to have a hard time beating that thing."

Edge: Z-Saber

_In mid range weapons, the Rivet Gun put down the Triple Rod._

"The triple rod can store a good amount of hits, but it's useless against a gun." Rush said, "Even Zero's speed won't help here."

Edge: Rivet Gun

_In Special Weapons, the Launcher broke through the Shield Boomerang's defense._

"While a direct shot with the Launcher will be useless against the Shield Boomerang, a side shot will deliver a kill." Squint said, "And with its blast size, the odds of getting that shot increase."

Edge: Launcher

_In long range weapons, the Buster Shot blew away the Spear Gun._

"It can be fired quicker than the spear gun and can be more lethal." Rush said, "No doubt about it. The Buster Shot is superior."

Edge: Buster Shot

_Glitch enters the data into the computer. In a matter of moments the defenders will face off one-on-one._

_Two similar forces will soon battle: Defense of a planet…_

(Zero slashing at Dr. Weil)

_Vs._

_Defense of a person…_

(Subject Delta fighting a series of Splicers to keep them away from a Little Sister)

_Blinding Speed…_

(Zero moving as a blur through a crowd of Pantheons)

_Vs._

_Brute Strength_

(Subject Delta bursting through a door in Rapture)

"Okay guys, here we go." Glitch said hitting a key on his keyboard.

-The Fight-

A bright flash appears in an abandoned hallway of the underwater city of rapture. When it cleared, the crimson warrior Zero stood, surviving his surroundings, slowly walking through the hall. Once he found his way into a large room, Zero found a little girl.

"Mr. B, that's a bad man." The girl said. A loud roar was heard as a walking Dive Suit entered the room, his right arm a large launcher of some sort. Zero could tell he was a threat so he activated his Z-Saber and prepared for a fight. Thinking he was going to harm the Little Sister, Delta aimed his launcher and fired a grenade.

Zero reacted quickly, activating his Shield Boomerang to absorb the shot. The grenade detonates, and Delta looks on, unsure of the intruder's status. Suddenly, the Shield Boomerang bursts from the smoke, cutting off the launcher. Zero dashed down a hallway to asset the situation.

Fueled by anger, Delta disconnected the launcher remains and grabbed a Spear Gun from the wall. He stomped his way down the hall after the Reploid. Seeing a flash of red armor, Delta fired his spear. Zero saw it coming and once again raised his shield. However, the projectile hit the source of the Shield Boomerang, shutting it down and knocking Zero back.

Zero recovered fast and came at Delta, Z-Saber ready to strike. Delta noticed this and attempted to slug Zero across his face. Zero ducked under the punch, followed by a stab of the Z-Saber into the Big Daddy's leg. Delta roared out in pain but quickly recovered and struck Zero with his fist, sending him flying.

Delta began to load another spear and Zero took this chance to run. Delta wasn't going to let him escape. Deciding he needed a weapon with higher speed, Delta removed the Spear Gun and grabbed a Rivet Gun off of a dead Rosie style big daddy.

Breaking through a window, Zero found himself in an abandoned dinner theater. Zero attempted to radio his base for a portal home, but the massive amounts of water and steel surrounding him blocked the signal. Taking a deep breath, Zero calmed himself. He had to fight his way out.

Just then, the heavy footsteps of his advisory were heard coming down the hallway. Zero was scared, but won't let his fear rule him. Knowing getting up close was a bad idea; Zero hit a button on his sword, causing the hilt to transform into a spear shaft.

Once Delta entered the room, Zero attacked. Before Delta could raise the gun, Zero thrust the Triple rod forward, slicing into Delta's side. Delta roared in pain again, but recovered just as fast as last time. In one effortless motion, Delta slammed his fist down, shattering the Triple Rod as if it was a twig.

Frozen in place by shock, Zero didn't notice the large fist of his opponent come at him. Zero was knocked back again. Getting up with a groan, Zero began to run. To his misfortune, Delta began to fire, one rivet catching Zero in the hip. With the rivet stuck in him, Zero could no longer run at full speed, but could still run.

Delta was ready to end this. Approaching the remains of a Bouncer Big Daddy, Zero took off his rivet gun and attached the weapon he preferred, the Drill. Once the drill was attached, Delta moved as fast as he could after the crippled machine.

Zero was starting to be consumed by fear. His foe was seemingly unbeatable. Zero managed to find a door to a small room. Looking behind him, he saw Delta standing. Zero pulled out his buster shot and fired three quick shots. While each shot caused pain, none of them seemed to truly injure the foe.

Zero quickly jumped in the room, and locked the door. Knowing that wouldn't stop him, Zero pushed over a desk and hid behind it.

Delta knew the room was a dead end. Destruction was about to come to the Reploid invader. He started his drill, causing a loud whir to echo through the hall. Delta charged the room, drill spinning fiercely.

Zero heard the drill start, and knew if he didn't do something, he would soon die. Zero pulled out a second Z-Saber and put it in the Buster Shot. It quickly charged to full power. This was his last hope, if it failed, he would die.

Delta's drill burst through the door. It stopped spinning having just run out of fuel. But that didn't matter, Delta smashed through the rest of the door. Zero took this as his only chance. Spinning out from the crude barrier, Zero quickly aimed the Buster Shot and fired the large blue round right for the Big Daddy's head.

The shot hit Delta straight on and he collapsed. Zero cautiously approached the fallen behemoth, Buster Shot ready. He looked down at his foe, and noticed that the diving helmet that was his head was completely missing. Subject Delta was dead. Zero let out a triumphic roar that echoed throughout the halls of Rapture.

Winner: Zero

"That was close." Glitch said, "I guess that happens when two nearly unstoppable forces meet."

_Out of a thousand battles, Zero won 524 times, the Buster Shot claimed the most kills._

Zero Kills…

Z-Saber: 112

Triple Rod: 6

Buster Shot: 305

Shield Boomerang: 101

_Delta won 476 times, the bulk of kills being claimed by his Drill._

Subject Delta Kills…

Drill: 285

Rivet Gun: 44

Spear Gun: 54

Launcher: 93

"I think the primary factor here was the speed in which Zero could attack." Squint said, "That allowed Zero to score more kills easily."

"I guess I was premature in giving my edge to Delta." Rush said, "His best weapon was his drill, and Zero's was his Buster Shot. Zero's ability to cause massive damage from a distance really tipped the scales in his favor."

"I guess there's no shame in losing to this guy." Jack said, "Big Daddies are strong, and can fight off pretty much anything. But they aren't invincible. Delta just met his match."

"I knew he would win." Ciel said crying slightly, "And I know you're still out there Zero, you don't know how to lose."

(Zero takes a few deep breathes, noticing a radio, he begins to try to contact Headquarters)

* * *

With apologies to BioShock Fans everywhere. I'm one too, but Zero is cooler.

* * *

_Next time, on Deadliest Warrior Max: Be there when two powerful Sci-Fi military units take aim at one another. The 501__st__ Legion will face off against the Spartans. It will be a battle to the death to determine who is…_

_The Deadliest Warrior!_


End file.
